Earth Protectors
by clamya
Summary: A war between a coven of witches and a team of protector fairies is on the verge. 5 elemental, fairies who protect earth must train to gain powerful transformations to take down the coven on not 3, but 13 witches! Follow them as they journey on to find a way to take down this malevolent coven once and for all. Original characters and some from the show
1. A little about the characters

Name: Jacob  
>Age: 17<br>School: Kamo High School  
>Elemental powers: Dragon Flame + Quintessence<br>Likes: Chocolate, his boyfriend, the internet, free time.  
>Dislikes: Haters, Being let down, things happening unexpectedly.<br>Relationship status: Dating a human who has no idea of his powers.  
>Characteristics: Energetic, Mysterious, Secretive, Joyful.<br>He was always bullied for being gay, when he found out he was one of the 5 guardian fairies of Planet Earth he took his anger out on that, in order to become a powerful fairy. He has the power of the dragon flame as it is discovered the great dragon was made up of two as one dragon could not hold the great power. The two powers had to be separated, one on Domino and one on earth which explains why Bloom was sent to earth.

His power was not given to him by the oracles, it was his birthright as his parents were also survivors of the planet Domino before its demise (unknown to the ancestral witches) as for his powers of Quintessence, they were given to him so that he could be apart of the earths protectors though the oracles fear the overwhelming amount of power could be difficult.

Name: Rachel  
>Age: 15<br>School: Whangarei Girls High School  
>Elemental powers: Water<br>Likes: Schedules and having things on task.  
>Dislikes: Bullying, unscheduled things, the ocean.<br>Characteristics: Cheerful, Decisive, Secretive.  
>She suffers with OCD, and she can't swim, has always had a fear of the water. Reason she was given this power. So she would learn to face her fears and get over them.<p>

Name: Scott  
>Age: 16<br>School: Whangarei Boys High School  
>Elemental powers: Fire<br>Likes: Forests, Peace, Nature  
>Dislikes: Thing that are unjust, destruction.<br>Characteristics: Happy, emotional, kinda weak minded and pushover.  
>Relationship status: Single<br>He was always so gentle and kind, the oracles saw this as his future so gave him the power over fire in hopes he will also have a side that isn't as light. He would have a power that he feared.

Name: Katie  
>Age: 16<br>School: Huanui College  
>Elemental powers: Earth<br>Likes: Darkness, Punk emo lifestyle, pain.  
>Dislikes: Happiness and Comfort<br>Characteristics: Sad, miserable, rebellious.  
>Relationship status: Single.<br>The oracles knew she would one day have a life of sorrow, which she would pick for herself, that she would allow her emotions to get the better of her and would cast herself into a dark place. So she was given the power over earth, a peaceful power. Though she would have trouble accepting her powers. She would in the end have to learn to give in to it.

Name: Melanie  
>Age: 18<br>School: Tikipunga High School  
>Elemental powers: Air<br>Likes: Adventure, Being free, being full of life.  
>Dislikes: Restriction, being told what to do.<p>

Characteristics: Free spirited, happy, cheerful

She'd always been free and loving and accepting. The oracles felt that the power over air would help her reach her personalities true potential and she would make a perfect addition to the Earth Protectors.


	2. Chapter 1

Being fairies might seem like childsplay but really its probably the most badass thing I can think of. Since our parents don't really know about us, we constantly have to sneak out and try get back before they awake so we can train our powers. We may have trained for awhile but we aren't too powerful, we have gotten up to Charmix level, the oracles were able to make our parents think that we were going on a school camp when in reality they had sent us to some kind of resort realm since we were having disagreements within the group.

I gained mine by admitting that I was in fact gay, something I had kept hidden for years but something I felt like I just needed to say, and I knew I could trust my friends with that secret.

Rachel admitted she got bullied at her school before she became a fairy and her body kind of transformed, though she gets harassed for being fake, she told us she cut herself because of the stress but is seeing counsellors to help her stop. She told us this when Melanie discovered red marks on her wrist and a blade with blood.

Scott told us the reason he hates destruction so much is because his mother and father were very abusive people and his childhood was nothing but violence, until he was finally taken away and put into care of a loving family, he then swore never to act violently for no reason.

Melanie said she always strived to try being perfect, she still secretly restricts herself no matter how much she hates it, she always has just tried to impress others.

And Katie told us how she once had a little sister, who got sick and eventually passed away, the two were really close and her world went dark after that, she started dating some druggie from her school and still feels it was her fault for her sisters undoing, thinking that even more love would have kept her alive though she knows inside that it wasn't that easy to fix so she shut off her emotions and just became full of nothing but despair.

The oracles, I forgot to tell you about them, they're a band of 4 powerful beings in human form, they hold the cosmic transformation of Emergix, a transformation the universe itself picks who gains, with it they are in complete control of destiny and able to grant powers as they please while abiding to natures laws so they can't stop anything from happening or mess with anybodys destiny, as they are on earth and all earth fairies were thought to be extinguished they had anointed certain ones with powers to fight as earths protectors, though we've never had to do much, just fight off witches. This group named 'The Winx Club' usually handle the powerful ones before we even get to the battleground.

Anyways today the oracles summoned us and told us they sense a real danger coming for the five of us and that our regular winx just might not be powerful enough to fight it off and that we would need to obtain our Enchantix then maybe if we're lucky tap into many incredible power forms, they do encourage Believix as it is one of the easiest, though there is also Sirenix, and Bloomix, Mythix, there are so many out there that the oracles can't even name them all. I want to obtain Elementalix, it allows me to become one with my power fully so I won't have to work so hard to train them because I will become my power. Elementalix can only be reached by a fairy with elemental abilities, last I heard winx club member Flora was looking into it as she is the fairy of nature and can control the element of earth, Bloom could probably get that status aswell since she has the dragon fire and maybe Layla with her water-based powers but we're a little different to them, they like to have the same transformation where as our team is a little more laidback, and don't mind who progresses in what way, in fact the group planned to maybe be able to each gain a different fairy form and the same way as Bloom created Bloomix by sharing her dragon flame, we could combine our forms and powers to create an original transformation and become powerful guardian fairies.

So that's the story so far, I'm Jacob by the way and this is my groups winx adventure.

I heard the oracles call, my parents were in deep slumber so I knew the coast was definetly clear. I jumped out the window falling three stories high and said 'Magic Winx, Charmix' as soon as the worlds left my mouth everything froze and lightning surrounded me in ball then consumed by the flame of my dragon fire. My black hair grew and fell to my shoulder and my familiar red singlet materialized, then from the flames came the red shorts reaching above my knees but not too far, my normal sneakers changed into thicker more powerful battle shoes and on my back sprouted my wings, red of course but unlike normal fairies my ones had feathers. Flicking my body in a spin I threw a blast of fire shattering the ball so I could fly out.

The flames that consumed me disappeared and all that was left was the light flame that stayed on my body. You see, I'm different to most fairies because I have not one but two powers that I have to train, my power is identical to Blooms but I'm a tad more powerful due to having the extra element of Aether which was granted to me by the oracles who were originally unaware of my dragon status. Not that I was aware myself. It was thought the great dragon only rested on Domino but it was unknown that it was too great for just one world alone, so it split and one half rested on Earth, a land thought to have no magic so it felt it would be better rested there. My parents were sent to earth by Daphne who was the only person aware that half of the dragon rested on Earth and my mother was told the first of her offspring would harness it's great power. So that's me today. I lied before, I'm not more powerful then Bloom since she has more experience and her powers are fully trained but I could be if I did reach Elementalix, but then again there is no competition.

Anyways, so I flicked my wings and flew upwards rapidly, breaking through the clouds, feeling the cold night air against my literally scorching skin. I twisted and freefalled towards our usual meeting spot. Where awaited the oracle Gypsy with Scott and Katie both in their Charmix, Scott in an orange outfit identical to mine and Katie with green, same as ours except with a short skirt and sparkly. Melanie and Rachel broke through the clouds above and swooped down to us to hear the important announcement being given.

The five of us got together as Gypsy undid her robe and let out her beautiful Emergix form, her blonde hair falling to the ground at her sides. I was wondering why it was just her here and where the other Oracles were. 'There was an ambush last night dear protectors, a coven of 13 witches attacked us, somehow these witches were immune to the effects of our Emergix and were able to take out Balator and Jiminy, Cassandra was taken captive. I escaped though I am weak, their spells were so powerful it wasn't a simple task to just fly away and I tried my best to help Balator and Jiminy but the witches were too powerful and the two perished. Cassandra's powers are most likely being drained as we speak which is why it is of much importance that you five do everything possible to gain Enchantix and then discover more powerful forms to help beat the witches'.

Katie raised her hand to speak 'Why can't we just connect with the universe and gain Emergix?'

'Because Emergix is not something gained, the universe chooses its weilders, plus you guys haven't Enchantix so gaining any other fairy forms above it would be impossible, then Emergix also doesn't work on these witches, probably being a coven of 13 witches their power would be cosmic anyway'.

'So why don't we find another 8 fairies and become a fairy coven?'

'Possible but dangerous, we don't know what a fairy coven could become. We do know it may be drastic as while your powers are multiplied, you guys will only be able to use them together, you will be cut off from using your magic by yourself by so much, your powers would be weak. Jacob can't afford to do that as he weilds the Dragon flame which is essential for the universe to keep flowing'.

We knew Enchanitx is probably one of the most difficult transformations, because you needed to make a great sacrifice while on your home planet. We could always meditate and feel the earths energy flow and connect with our Enchantix but it's incomplete so it would be more difficult as you can easily lose control with that and you're unable to get any other forms with incomplete Enchantix. We could get Believix now, but without Enchantix it would still be incomplete so it wouldn't really do us much good.

'Well do you know any other ways or gaining Enchantix? I don't know any sacrifice I could make to earn it' I asked.

'Incomplete Enchantix is just as powerful as complete, you just reap less of the benefits, but there is another way. By proving yourself to the elements you possess, that you are worthy of become the official fairy of it's power. You are the only 5 with elements, there are others with element-like powers but none of them are pure. Flora and Layla for example, they are the fairies of Nature and Tides but it's not pure Earth and Water, same as Bloom, fairy of the dragon flame but it is not purely Fire so she can't reap the same benefits as you Scott. Jacob is lucky he has the given power of Aether so he is able to have the exact same benefits as you, he may be more powerful but that doesn't make any of you guys less equal, you all need to work together now more then ever'.

'But why us? We haven't fought anything real in our entire year of training, how are we supposed to take down 13 witches more powerful then you guys?' Katie questioned.

'Well you guys will need to think of something, I'm weak and can't do anything for awhile except rest, you five are powerful enough to destroy me with just your Charmix, I can be here as a guide, as your oracle. But that's all I can do. The battle has begun already. But you guys do need to learn real battle so I'm going to give you five my powers to share between you all, I was able to snag some of the witches essences which you guys can use as apparitions to fight. Jacob, come forward and share my Emergix with your fellow fairies'.

I stepped forward and walked to Gypsy, her wings and outfit disappeared and all fell into a ball of light between the palms of her hands, hanging outside one of the oracle robes. Reaching forward I felt the power of Emergix flow into me, the cosmic ability. Then slowly I broke it into five little lights handing a portion to each of us. We knew it wasn't powerful enough for an Emergix transformation but at the moment we were by far the strongest Charmix fairies to have ever existed.

Binding our powers together we formed the witch essence into the form of a person and stood back as it was brought to life, jumping into the air I let out a shriek as a bolt of lightning struck past only missing me by a dot. Scott flew towards the witch apparition and shot two balls of fire it's way watching as they circled and exploded. But the witch still remained, Melanie twirled her fingers and triggered a small whirl wind, muttering a few words the witch stopped her attack and threw a ball of energy right at her slamming her against a boulder, she dropped and untransformed having been knocked out cold. Rachel quickly conjured up water and threw a wave of water which was redirected right back towards her, she was overpowered and forced out of transformation. Focusing on my core I commanded 'Dragon fire, great dragon of earth!' my body lit in flames as the great dragon erupted from my body towards the witch, Scott and Katie aided it with their power as I strengthened it with the new Emergix powers. It breathed flames upon the apparition at full force before exploding with great power, returning to my body though the force sent us all back by a lot. When I gained altitude again we flew back to see the apparition has been weakened but not fully destroyed, using a convergence attack it finished the job but now we knew what we were up against, not even my dragon flame was able to fully destroy it strengthened with the cosmic Emergix power, even if we gained Enchantix that wouldn't be nearly enough to take down a whole coven of witches with more power then just one tiny apparition.


	3. Chapter 2

I healed up Melanie and Rachel using my dragon flame which was starting to become exhausted and I then sat down to replenish. Gypsy came forward and told us 'now you know what your up against, you see why it is so important that you five gain Enchantix because it is so vital for other transformations'.

'Yes Gypsy we understand' Scott nodded; this threat would be life threatening so we knew that mucking up just isn't an option.

The next day I woke up for school buggered out of my brains, Hunter picked me up with a coffee as I'd text and asked him to pick me one up on his way. Last night I will admit was quite scary, none of our apparitions we've had even reached that level of power and two of us got knocked out from it. Definitely took me off my high horse, I thought I was the shit harnessing such great powers but I knew now I was nothing compared to our enemies with just my Charmix though I do feel a lot more powerful with the tiny upgrade we've gotten though I do hope Gypsy is okay, just staying on that little hill using her regular magic to look after her, if the witches came back for her she's finished, I need to protect her. Hunter beeped again, quickly chucking on the rest of my uniform and grabbing my bag I ran out to his car.

'Hey babe' I smiled giving him a peck on the cheek and grabbing my cup.

'You look tired, what did you do last night?' he asked with a concerned look.

'You know just… Saving the world'

He looked at me weirdly to which I just laughed knowing he had no idea what I was talking about in the slightest, though I do feel bad lying to him about this stuff. Magic may be open on earth but it was still kind of hidden, it wasn't something greatly talked about at all, in fact there in some countries are bans on magic, its sort of like gay rights and equality, some scared of what they don't know so a lot now days just stay 'in the closet' as fairies and just practise in private, I'm just lucky to have friends with powers as well, many who have heard of us disagree with the oracles for 'granting' the powers to us saying they aren't truly our powers but it's not true because the oracles never chose us, the universe did, the oracles just channelled our magic into us BEFORE we were even born.

My mind was literally away with the fairies at the moment, I just sat and thought about all the different transformations I'd read about and fairy forms that we might be able to reach to destroy the witches, I started to consider maybe trying to reach Ethereal status, both immortal and all-powerful, we would never run out of energy and we couldn't die. Or we could consult Faragonda at Alfea and become witches to fight fire with fire. I was snapped out of my thoughts when suddenly the car snapped to the side and Hunter frantically skidded to a halt yelling out the window 'Get out of the way dumass!'

When my vision stopped blurring I saw just standing right in the middle of the road a creepy lady in her 30s maybe wearing a gothic looking robe, smirk plastered on her face with glowing tattoos on her body in swirl like patterns. I went to jump out of the car and went to ask the lady to move only to be thrown back by an invisible force as she muttered words slowly, it then made sense that this is one of the witches; I just really hoped there were no more. Hunter went over but the same was hurled and smacked into the car. Goodness I really wished he wasn't here or any other people driving by or walking the streets since I knew I couldn't just allow her to keep hurting people, in my mind I was able to use a spell and telepathically send a magic message to my friends to alert them. Hunter was knocked out so taking this opportunity I spoke the words with power 'Magic Winx, Charmix!' my body materialized to it's fairy form and I took to the sky, the witch rising into the air rather slowly after me. Turning I slammed a ball of fire her way to which she easily deflected throwing a beam right back, diving down I was able to dodge it and threw a spell 'Quintessence Kick' throwing my foot her way lightning shot and then I threw a ball of fire after it, she deflected the first attack but did not anticipate the second, so it connected with her and she flew back slightly standing in mid-air. I turned to see what she was doing, still as stone she threw both hands to the air and drew some kind of aura while muttering some kind of mantra. While she did that I took the time to release the dragon from within, it wrapped around me in protection when her spell came my way, just a wave of dark energy heading my way. I cried out as it hit, the pain was so terrible but luckily the dragon flame was able to diminish most of it. When I recovered she had disappeared, grabbing the dragon around me I shot back down to find her only to find her close to Hunter and conjuring a spell, black lightning was forming within her palms and more was building up in a deadly attack, it would most likely be one that would kill me even with the strength my fairy form provides me, I braced myself to dodge it then suddenly she turned and with a loud cackle threw the spell not at me, but at Hunter. Everything went slowly, from it leaving her hands to Hunter getting up eyes wide with shock at the scene in front of him, to me with the enhanced speed of my dragon throwing myself downwards, I love Hunter and would not let him die, and I won't. A scream from Katie was heard as the team had just arrive and were shooting to try stop the ball but I had made my mind, quickly I threw Hunter and it hit me straight in the chest ripping through my body and everything went black, all I could feel was Hunter wrapping his arms around me.

Hunter's POV

I didn't know what was happening, Jacob lay there with wings and an outfit, other people identical flying in the sky and some crazy woman floating there cackling. One of the girl fairies wearing a blue outfit that resembled water came my way and told me to take Jacob and get to safety, she then shouted 'We don't have the aid of the dragon flame but we have each other, fight'.

I put Jacob in the back and jumped in the front seat speeding towards the hospital, his outfit flickered and faded, reaching behind I realized he had no pulse and his breath just wasn't happening. Panicking I speed up faster, blood was coming out of his chest from the attack, he can't be dead, I wouldn't let it happen. I didn't know anything about magic, in fact I hardly paid attention to all this magic rights stuff though when the Winx Club were big stuff years ago they sort of brought all of it back but not too many people really cared to much, we hardly heard of many fairies to be honest though I have had one of those fairy pets before but I don't think I looked after it well and it flew away. I just got to the hospital and didn't bother parking, I just grabbed the keys out and quickly pulled Jacobs body from the car, I looked down to see that the wound had disappeared, slowly his pulse was developing, his body was beginning to glow and rise from my hands, I held on only to realize that I'd be pulled from the ground so quickly I let go. My heart raced as I was unsure what was about to happen, then flames burst from his body and the dragon I had seen a glimpse of before he took the hit formed and wrapped around him, the heat radiating my way so I took a step back, when it released him I saw the blood had disappeared and he looked exactly as he did this morning, his eyes opened and with that smile.

Jacob POV

I couldn't believe what had happened, I had taken the attack for Hunter and now here I was just sitting on the other side throwing myself deeper and deeper to wherever I was. I saw other fairies and witches here but all living in peace together. I approached one and asked where I was, she gave me a sad look and told me that I had passed on, that I had most likely died, apologizing and then walking off. I followed and then asked her if there was any way of seeing what was happening on Earth, she pointed towards an area and told me to just look into a pond and focus on where I wanted to see. I ran towards the ponds and thought of Earth, in horror I watched my friends all falling from the sky, the evil witch throwing spell after spell knocking them all to the ground, I then focused on Hunter who was nearing the hospital. He was scared, and I saw myself in the back. I let out a sob realizing my sacrifice and just curled up when I felt a tap on my shoulder, standing above me was the former oracles Balator and Jiminy 'Jacob, what are you doing here?'

I stood quickly 'I died saving Hunter, you know, my boyfriend I told you guys about'.

'I'll say it again, what are you doing here?' Jiminy said with a laugh.

'What are you talking about? I just told you, what don't you understand?'

'You can go back, you showed great sacrifice save someone from your home planet, young one you have earned Enchantix. It will restore your body back to its original form'.

With hope in my heart I asked 'How do I do it?'

'Just focus on your body, feel your power, feel the new found Enchantix. Lucky you having the added strength of Gypsy's Emergix powers, most powerful Enchantix fairy around is my guess. You can do it Jacob, rid the world of those witches for us, Gypsy has served us well so please make sure to protect her as well, and we will see you again. One day' and just like that both of them vanished, goodness I would love to explore my new spirit abilities, but I knew I had to get back to Earth ASAP so closing my eyes I looked into the pond and saw myself again, with that image I felt my body and my dragon flame, my quintessence powers, and a new unknown strength which I guess is the Enchantix power. I forced my spirit to connect with it, and then there was a strong pull. I felt the agonizing pain in my chest but it slowly wilted, I felt Hunters warm and caring arms holding me as I rose into the sky. I felt weak still, so I called with my mind upon the dragon to lend me its energy then once I was right I looked right at Hunter then with excitement shouted 'Magic Winx, Enchantix!' Fire surrounded me and my body lit up and curved into a spin, my short hair lengthening to my shoulders with kind of white spiked tips. My tanned skin became flawless; a bolt of lighting struck my clothes and replaced them with my new outfit which looked a tad the same as Enchantix but with a new flare. Singlet that flowed down to my hips, red with black and white flames around it, with the red shorts that had the same pattern. My shoes were now reaching past my ankle, black and my Charmix wings appeared only to grow even larger then shape into a more fairy like appearance. All the feathers dropped off and the wings became more glossy and transparent and turned from red to a really bright yellow with flaming red edges. The feathers all flew around my body and the great dragon then roared as I announced 'Jacob, Fairy of the dragon flame and the power of Quintessence!' the transformation was done and I descended down to Hunter.

'I'm really sorry I never told you sooner, but we will talk about this as soon as we can' I need to make things right with him, I couldn't lose him.

'Hun, it's okay, I understand let's just go cause I want to see you kick some ass'.

'No you stay right away, it's dangerous and I can't just protect you'.

'I want to watch, please, you know I'll follow you on my car anyway'.

Rolling my eyes I snatched the boy up and locked his stupid car before taking to the air, I placed him on my dragon and sped up; these wings were so much stronger and flew a whole lot faster. I looked down and saw my friends together trying to save people from the witch, all tired out and losing so much energy. I quickly placed Hunter above some roof and made my way to the battlelines, all my friends were shocked but glad I was back. The witch just scowled at me, I knew her energy wouldn't be as strong as before now so I flicked my dragon towards her before blasting some spells I knew Bloom had done reading her autobiography, just hoping they'd work otherwise it would be abit award.

'Fusion Fire!' two powerful beams erupted towards the witch and she tried her best to hold me back. I released and threw another 'Fire Ray' the attack blasted her back causing her to double over. Her once sly face turned to nothing more then shock as I called the dragon to me and tapped into the Emergix abilities deep down, the dragon circled me filling me with so much energy, all this power was overwhelming me but I decided to take it a step farther, this witch was gonna pay big time. I told my team to get their shields up and protect everyone, the witch too afraid to move. When my power had reached its core, I shouted with all my might 'Full Dragon Energy!' it released in sections, first my dragon exploded from me towards her, followed by a blinding flame, lightning from my quintessence and all that power strengthened by the Emergix power. It all connected with her and the bitch burst and burned, then it all just flew everywhere. I fell to the ground from so much force and the streets around shook slightly; I really hoped the chimney Hunter was holding was strong enough. I knelt there for a short time waiting for the light to finally dim and to gain at least a slight bit of energy back since I'd exhausted the dragon enough for one day. I use the dragons power a lot, I do recall Bloom hardly used it as much, just drew of it but I see it as apart of the team, as it is apart of me a whole lot more. I stood up and looked around, the team had force fields placed everywhere and looked about to faint, Hunter was holding on still just staring at me wide-eyed and the whole neighbourhood just looked at us. I was glad that was one witch down but I couldn't do this 12 more times and they might come with more then one at a time. Plus one alone would be more powerful now since this witch energy would have flowed back to the covens power source but Enchantix is definitely powerful, I knew though it wasn't enough and I needed even just one more higher transformation to make this job a little easier.

'Jacob, you got your Enchantix!' Rachel squealed throwing her arms around me knocking me back a touch, the rest of the team cheered me for what I'd done and Hunter thanked me when I got him down. I kissed him deep on the lips and took him into the sky for abit, with the team following, I carried him this time rather then using the dragon, its power may be infinite but I think that's just enough for one day. We got to his car and the others all piled into the back, 3 seats and 4 others just wow. Letting our wings down we were back in our uniforms, school bags and all.

'School?' It sounded like Hunter was asking where to go since well after this morning the least he could do is give us all rides. But I quickly put my hand on his shoulder and said 'nah I think we've worked enough for one day, I got a better idea why not just pack up some stuff and we'll head out to the beach or something. Plenty of sun and Rachel can use a bit of her fashion touch to magic up some outfits'.

'Sounds good but please, no more magic for today' he laughed shaking his head 'I think I've seen enough to last a lifetime'.

Though he knew this was far from the end.


	4. Chapter 3

It'd been a week since I received my Enchantix and since I'm the only one in my group with it, my training was more intense then theirs. I have so far trained twice with them and the other five nights I was transported to Alfea for some more hands on training. I would get there and transform instantly and be forced to fight off actual monsters, aswell as learning how to fly better since these wings were so much more powerful then Charmix, it was vital that I stayed in control of my flight pattern. My last training was inside a gym with these flying beasts, Faragonda made the winds around the stadium blow powerfully, they threw me right off my platform and I had to fight to stay afloat and not be pushed around, when I recovered a beast threw itself at me. Both hands in front of me I sent two fire beams in its direction before flying down to dodge a ball of energy it had thrown my way.

Twisting around, flying backwards I called out 'Fusion Fire!' the beams blew the creature to smithereens just as two were being released. I had to preserve my energy and not use up all my magic in big attacks. Two bolts came my way 'Dragon Shield' a red force field blocked one even though it caused it to shatter while the other hit me and sent me to the ground. Standing up I thought of other ways I might be able to beat them without using magic, and decided to try hand combat, I did use a touch of magic to conjure up a sword made of flames before dashing towards one of the two at full speed, one bolt from them just nicked my free hand but I got to the ugly beast and swiped it firmly with my sword. It recoiled for a second while the other came my way. It blast a strong energy beam to which I quickly dropped so as not to get hit, which destroyed the beast I was originally after. Then I pulled the sword back and with a strong thrust I sent the sword flying straight into the final beast causing it to explode.

I dropped to the ground and the winds stopped blowing, for once I was still full of energy as I'd only used 3 attacks, one shield, and flying uses bugger all power.

Faragonda stepped in clapping her hands 'You definitely have potential young Jacob, that was an awesome display of your powers and I see you have gotten a lot better with flying. I don't see why you don't just become a student here at Alfea, the oracles are great…' she paused for a second remembering the recent mishaps 'well were, but you see Jacob very few Earth fairies do make it into Alfea and with your abilities I must say you have a clear spot. Think about it, how much you'll achieve maybe becoming an official guardian fairy of your planet'.

I smiled respectfully at her offer but I knew what I wanted 'That's nice of you to offer but to be honest I don't want to be a guardian or protector all my life. I wanna do other things like joining the army and stuff, when the time comes I wanna be more then just a fairy'.

'It's sad, you're telling me that you aren't happy being a fairy for all your life. You're gay and are stuck with that, unable to change. Why can't you accept you're never gonna stop being a fairy even if you stop becoming a protector for your planet, the fairy in you will always be there whether you like it or not'.

'Look, I'll consider your offer don't get me wrong but I guess its more a case that I already had my future planned out, work hard to join the army and fight for my country'.

'Against other humans? Do you see how idiotic that sounds since you are not a human, you want to downgrade yourself to fight for your one country when you could be fighting for your entire planet. You are the most powerful Enchantix fairy I have even encountered, even more so then Bloom was, you have unmassed potential and yet you wanna pull out guns and… shoot people and kill in cold blood just for your country? Being a fairy is special and important Jacob because you fight for good, this fighting you speak of all this war and stuff is merciless and unjust, not the ways of a fairy at all. In fact not threatening but you do know by doing these as you are a fairy, The company of light and magical court can step in and take you down. You seem like a very nice person Jacob but these things you plan to do are worse then what the witches of cloud tower are capable of'.

Her words hit me deep as I knew they were all true, I knew I would never stop being a fairy and I knew deep down that fighting in war was so pathetic of me. It had always been what I wanted to do, defend my country but I will admit since becoming a fairy I noticed there were much bigger things to fight about then a few disagreements or over money. She sure got me thinking but that would mean I pull out of school and don't receive my NCEA and so if I did want to get a job on Earth it would be very hard though being an Earth protecting fairy would get me some status I suppose.

'If I decided to take up your offer, would it be a possibility that my team joined me here? I think it might be a lot more fitting we train and learn here with the current threat. It would help my team gain their Enchantix faster and I could in the mean time practise and maybe develop another higher fairy form'.

She raised her eyebrows in wonder and pursed her lips together before opening her eyes widely and saying 'Okay, if you can beat my next challenge then you have my word on it'.

My jaw dropped 'Two challenges in one day? Faragonda you must be joking'.

'Nope, offer or not you were gonna be faced with this anyway, out you come girls'.

Two doors opened and in flew an Enchantix fairy and a witch, just a low grade cloud tower one though, nothing compared to the threat my team is facing currently. By the fairies appearance I guessed she had some kind of gothic like power. Her red short hair and killer outfit topped with large wings was the main giveaway. The witch had long greenish hair and was quite well I hate to say it but ugly in appearance with her bony skin and really long face. The two looked like friends, both smirking together as they circled me. I knew this time I would only be using magic and probably not a good idea to use swords. Suddenly an orange bolt flew from the fairies hands as she muttered 'Wave of compression' I rolled out of the way before taking to the sky and throwing one right back 'Dragon fury!' it just got the side of her when the witch shot a spell my way, just a simple energy beam but dark magic hurt when it hit. I decided to use my other powers, putting both fingers together I summoned a lightning bolt with my Quintessence and sent it slamming into the fairy since she had already been hit once and I felt the witch would be easier to take out.

A shot from both ends so quickly I threw up a 'Dragon Shield' and then chucked a 'Triple Blast' at the bush head causing her to stumble back a lot. I turned back to red head who looked like she couldn't take much more and decided to use a spell from another higher form I knew Bloom had done before, I felt since I was already this powerful it shouldn't do much so putting both hands together I called out the Harmonix attack 'Fire Blade!' Faragonda shouted me to stop but it was already to late, suddenly my energy depleted greatly and I dropped down, the beam hit the girl and she also dropped and untransformed out of her Enchantix then with my last ounce of strength I released the great dragon to renew me. It wrapped around and I felt my energy pulse within, the witch looked in fear and quickly headed for the ground screaming 'I surrender! Just don't hit me with that'.

At that the head mistress of Alfea flew over from her stand and walked to me 'That was very irresponsible of you Jacob, you should never EVER use an attack from a form that you have not reached, it is dangerous. Then using the great dragon to heal yourself, do not just abuse it's power. But that was brave and tough of you so I will give you this win but never do it again, your Enchantix can't handle that sort of energy. Mirta, Lucy, well done to you both aswell, you may go now'.

'So if we decide to come to Alfea we are allowed?'.

'Absolutely, I think we can whip you all into shape for sure'.

I just smiled with approval before stepping through the new portal she opened up to get me back to Earth. It opened up just outside my house so I easily flew through my window, untransformed and fell straight to sleep.

The next morning was thankfully a Saturday so I called the team over to catch up, Hunter came also since he was in on the secret, I told them what had happened at Alfea and everything since I hardly got to mention much during out two day training sessions together. We all considered the offer together, the fact we'd have accommodation and education, we would have a better chance of beating the witches leftover, and we wouldn't just survive.. We would all thrive. In the end we decided to see Faragonda together so with my magic I opened to portal to Alfea and we all went through to the front gate, entering we asked that grumpy Griselda woman if would could see the head mistress. While we waited a familiar red head walked past the hallway 'Bloom!' I called after her and raced to catch up, she turned and flashed her smile at me 'Hey my dragon twin' with a wink. We both knew each other having been introduced by the oracles with our identical powers over the dragon flame. 'Hows things on Earth with you?'.

'Good, I got my Enchantix' She looked in awe and excitement. 'Congratulations, time to be a real fairy now I guess' real fairy, I've been hearing that a lot lately, I thought I was a REAL fairy but now I'm not even sure what that means 'We could train together, I could teach you what I know about my powers and level you up'.

'Yeah maybe show me how to get that Bloomix power you've got aye' she shook her head, we both know that would be impossible. I could share out my dragon flame and spark a new transformation with the team but its really risky, if they don't earn it and if I take too long to earn it I could perish and the great dragon would to, though if we succeed my power is restored to the maximum and they just get an upgrade. 'Bloom hurry up! We're gonna miss the sale!' the blonde princess of Solaria, Stella yelled.

'I'll catch up with you sometime soon Jacob, see you' after a quick hug she disappeared with the rest of the Winx Club as I heard my name being spoken to by once again 'Old grump' to go into the office.

Faragonda stood waiting for us as we packed in, all six of us sat at the chairs and she asked the rest of the teams names since she had currently only met me really, she might have seen them during our tour of some of the magical dimension when we first became fairies but that would have been the only time. Suddenly she moved her head to the side and raised her hand to Hunter 'And who is this?'.

'Oh that's my boyfriend I told you about, Hunter'.

'I thought you said he was human' I stood there feeling confused, Hunter shared the same expression as me. 'He is human'.

'Impossible, humans can not enter Alfea, only magical creatures can so what exactly is this boy? I don't think he is a fairy but I do sense strong magic'.

The room was awkwardly silent, a thought flickered in my head but I quickly shook it off. Until Rachel stood up fast and yelled 'oh god he's a witch!'

Quickly she moulded a web of water and flinged it at him before solidifying it into ice trapping him against the wall.

'Are you fucking crazy!' Hunter protested trying to pull out of the tight grip 'I'm not a witch! I'm ordinary'.

The head mistress shattered the net and walked towards him 'No you are definetly not a witch but you aren't a fairy either, at least not a full one'.

'What are you talking about? Not a full fairy?' Hunter was scared, I could just feel and see it on his body, I walked over and stood by his side.

'It appears you are of both Wizard and Fairy descent, have you had anything weird happen? Displays of power? Are you not 18?'.

'No displays, yeah I'm 18 and the only weird thing is this conversation'.

'Very strange, powers tend to kick in at 14ish, it seems you have a blockage, blocked memories of some sort keeping your power at bay, with time I could help unlock them. Who are your parents?'.

'I don't know, I'm adopted, closed adoption so no records of my birth parents exist anywhere'.

Faragonda was really sussing my boy out and I was becoming uncomfortable with all this 'It seems you aren't an Earth fairy at all, it seems like you have the same bond as Bloom and Jacob do'.

'Another fairy to the dragon flame? That's stretching it a little don't you think miss' Scott asked juggling fire in his hands, he had a point.

'Not a fairy, he seems more Wizard then fairy, and it doesn't feel like the dragon flame, but a power equally as strong. My guess is that Hunter here has somehow obtained the dark power of the Shadow Fire, it's the opposite to what Jacob has. You may have heard of Darkar, Hunter has powers equal to him, maybe not as powerful but still very strong'.

'So I'm evil? I'm an evil Wizard is that what you're saying'.

'No no not at all, just because your powers are dark doesn't mean you are. But it does mean you will need to train them just as much. You will need help to open these powers up'.

'I don't wanna open them, I just wanna leave it alone. I don't want anything to do with this'. With that he stormed out of the room, I decided to just let him have his space while we talking business. How we would tell our families and what we would do with all our schooling on Earth and where would we stay and how do we make at least a bit of money to get by. It's a huge life start over so everything had to be executed right. I do wish Hunter just styaed and discussed this all with me, poor guy didn't even know he had powers but had to find out infront of his boyfriend and his friends.

'Do you think he could stay with us here?' It was a serious question, something that could strengthen the team a lot. Five fairies and a wizard, then me and him would be together all the time and I would have no worries.

'This is a school for fairies, not wizards. I might make an exception but Jacob, he has the dark opposite of your dragon flame. He is better trained at Cloud Tower'.

'You said he was both fairy and wizard ma'am' said Melanie stepping forward 'What does that even mean? He can transform into a fairy, while using wizard spells?'.

'I don't know what he is capable of to be perfectly honest. I will say, if he agrees to it then he might be able to do some training here to unlock his power but after that we'll have to find a way to train his power for good. It makes sense, Blooms opposite was Valtor, it would mean that…'.

'Hunter is my opposite? But we have so much in common, and I love him. How can we be so opposite?'.

'In powers, not mentally. The options are to leave him alone and don't delve into his magic at all, train him and see what he can do.. Have him fight for the greater good. Or find a way to cleanse his powers since we have no idea of the stability of the darkness he possesses. I have a feeling he might just be offspring of Darkar himself but as for who his mother would be, I am uncertain'.

'Okay, I think we should just give him some space from all this for now so we've decided to give Alfea a temporary run. We'd skip school on Earth and come to train here, not quite moving in yet as we need to find a way to tell our parents what is happening but for the sake of Earth and plus our own protection, I think it would be safest to just do this'.

She just nodded her head in approval before using her magic to give us each our class information, we would learn a few stuff about magic and nature but majority were offensive classes like potion making and gym, high performance magic, the one class that was a little more calm down would be herbology, but since our planet was so full of plants and life I see why it would be necessary. There was Magic 101 but that was every second day rather then each day, just learning new spells or little ways to use our powers to cause great effect.

The group stayed behind and I ran after Hunter, I cast a small spell to track him down and I found him just outside of Alfea leaning against the gate, he looked depressed and sad. The best thing I could do was sit beside him and cuddle him up to myself while apologizing over and over, it may not be my fault but I can't stop feeling a little to blame. If he had never met me, if he had never found out or come then he would not have had such a trouble on his shoulders.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so I didn't want everything being all about Jacob, so I wrote this chapter to bring in another characters personality and stuff. I think I'm gonna do this every fourth chapter. The main character may be Jacob but I do want stuff from the others too.**

Katie POV

Jacob went off with Hunter for a walk around Magix, meanwhile the team and I were sorting out our rooms, unfortunately if Hunter were to stay with us.. There were only 5 rooms, so just in case of that we decided to give both him and Jacob the large one but I didn't mind since all these rooms were fricken massive and then our lounging area which connected them together, the most magical thing about it was when we decided which room we wanted, everything we possibly needed materialized before our eyes matching the powers and personality we harnessed so mine was obviously green and black. I think Tecna designed the system but either way it was incredible. I definitely felt for Hunter though, learning about darkness inside of him that he needed to control, it reminded me of… well me.

Darkness grew inside of me when my little sister passed away, I hated the world and I hated myself, it look awhile though.. Even when I learnt I was a fairy, I just laughed and wouldn't accept it one bit, the oracles kind of forced me to activate my winx by putting the rest of the team in danger, it wasn't real danger though obviously, everything was simulated but I didn't know that so my natural fairy instinct to protect others just kicked in and I transformed for the first time. Though I had no idea what I was doing, I just sort of felt my energy and attacked at the simulated monster that had 'swallowed' the others. It should have clicked in my mind that it wasn't real, Jacob having the dragon flame would have just whipped it from the inside since he had more power then any of us but ya know, when you see people getting swallowed you don't automatically think those things through.

As we took a tour of the school I sort of separated from the others and feeling the earth, I was able to pin point where my two gay buddies were. I came around and hugged the two boys, though I could see neither wished for company at the moment, turning to Jacob I told him 'Could I maybe spend a little time with Hunter myself, I just have some things I think he might want to know about'.

Hunter looked ready to protest but Jacob knew my situation so he just nodded, giving his beau a kiss on the cheek before going back to the others. I held my hand out to Hunter 'Walk with me will you?'.

The two of us ventured into the forest area silently, I could only imagine what was going through his mind right now. Finding out he had powers, dark ones at that, his boyfriend and friends are magical fairies, he's a wizard/fairy, and all his life he was never the human boy he thought he was. 'Look I'm not gonna say I know all about what your going through, but I know that I can relate to it'.

'How do you relate to what I'm going through? I just found out all that stuff, it's a lot to handle'.

'Cause I was you, thought I was just a normal person, I had a darkness inside me, you feel right now exactly how I felt. Finding out I had magic, finding out my life would never be the same again, sometimes I secretly wish it was just how it was, but I know this is probably the best opportunity for me'.

'How did you even cope with it all?'.

'There is fun sides to magic, think about it, can a regular person do this?' throwing my hand out I was able to conjure up a huge section of those dandelions you blow on and they fly everywhere, then I telekinetically blew all the petals from them and had them fly around us altogether 'There is so much things that just end up feeling right with magic, it feels like everything starts to make sense, like you were once asleep but you're finally awake. Try take these off me? You control the petals'.

He looked at me with a hint of fear in his eyes 'I don't know how though'.

'Put your hand out for a start, don't worry its only me and you, nobody else can see' hesitatingly his palm came up and faced upwards 'now give me the other, I wanna feel your energy flow and help you reach it' so he gave me his other and closing my eyes I found the magic within him and slowly brought it to his other palm 'do you feel that Hunter, that is magic, right there is your greatest strength. Release it, feel it come out of you' I felt him tense then become calm, then from his palm came a dark red aura. He jumped suddenly with slight excitement and I felt the exact same, his tears that were on his face were now dry and I could feel what was once fear was now joy, just a small perk doing magic brings you.

'I'm doing it Katie! Oh my gosh, I'm actually doing magic' he looked so happy, I wish Jacob could be here to see it.

'Okay now feel the petals, let the aura grab the petals that I'm currently using my mind to control and I will leave you in full control of them'.

The aura passed through our area in a very slow rate but gradually it got pretty much every single petal, that's when I let go of his hand and allowed him full control. Putting both palms to his side he flapped them around wildly and the petals followed his movement, using his mind he had them rotate around him, then becoming more focused his eyes went into a slight slant as he cocked his head and they all burst into little bits of magical dust.

'That was amazing Hunter' I squeezed him up so proud of his accomplishment 'for your first time, you did fantastically'.

'I wonder what else I can do?' feeling for his magic again he created a small ball of energy, then hurled it towards a tree. The thing erupted before it even made contact and caused no harm at all. I just let out a laugh and told him he'll get there, I didn't realize how far from Alfea we had walked ssoo I just activated my Charmix and asked him if he'd like to learn how to fly. He was uneasy about it, and I knew it would take some energy but if he was gonna pursue this kind of path I guess it would be more ideal, so I got him to release the energy and bring it around him. The red aura enveloped him and I instructed him to try allow it to rise. After half a minute or so his feet left the ground, I was surprised with what he had accomplished on his first day of using magic, but then I did know wizards were just like fairies but without wings and having to transform. The guy rose higher and higher, so I followed him just in case, as his confidence grew the aura disappeared and he was floating without the need of it. I felt so much power in him so I told him a spell to cast that I know Jacob has used when just in Charmix form, since there powers were similar I just felt maybe this could work, I put up a shield to block the attack but putting both hands together he summoned 'Heat Wave' a beam of misty but strongly visible red fire connected with my shield and pushed me back a touch.  
>His eyes lit up as he slowly took in the beauties of magic, all the fun and games it could be. We both knew the dangers but I had a feeling if we trained him enough maybe with both the great dragon, the shadow fire and all our elements, the witches would be toast. Once Hunter got used to flying we both were kinda racing back to Alfea and tracked down the group, still flying. Once he was in the air he didn't want to come down. Jacob and him grabbed each other as soon as they possibly could, cute couple as they were, and Faragonda told Hunter that if he wanted to train at Alfea that he would be fully welcome to, after some thought she had reconsidered and everyone seemed happy with the idea.<p>

We showed him to the room and at once it went from being all defined about Jacob into a mix of both. An extra bed materialized, I think there was a rule about sexual misconduct within the school though I do know these two crazies wouldn't let an extra bed come between them at all. After we'd settled in and Hunter showed off the little bit of magic he could do, it was sweet that he opened up to this so fast, so much faster then I did that's for sure. One thing I was wondering though is how Jacob has his Enchantix if Hunter is not actually from Earth, Jacob may been from Domino but his home planet is Earth as it is where he was actually born. I don't know about Hunter though, was he born on Earth, Domino, here in the magic dimension? I'm guessing it would be Earth otherwise Jacob would still be dead but my main question is how Hunter ended up on Earth and who was his mother? Its none of my business but just the suspense of it all had me going. Darkar was around for many many centuries, he might just have many children nobody knows about. This could be more or less a bad thing then a good thing, all these things we don't know.

The afternoon struck so Jacob created a portal back home, all of us still taking in everything that had gone down today, but at least everyone was satisfied by the end of it. But we each still had one more thing to do, talk to our parents. We had decided on tomorrow night at Melanie's since she had the most space and since there would be a lot of us well, it's just the way it had to be done. Better sooner then later I suppose.


	6. Chapter 5

Jacob POV

Tonight was when it would all go down, over the phone we planned to show our parents rather then just telling them, being a fairy was such a big deal. My parents only just have come to terms with me being gay and having a boyfriend, now they have to try accept I'm also out risking my life and being a proper fairy. That would be the biggest deal our parents would all have, that we're risking our lives. But at the same time, I have heard of some lazy fairies who refuse to fight for the greater good, its weak and its lazy.

When the time came I just dressed casually, Melanie hadn't really told her parents that everyone was coming over, the five of us were just at hers cooking a storm, though we did say to bring something. The first to come were Hunter and his mum and dad, well… adopted parents and I know how shaky he was about this all but either way it had to be confronted. Within the space of half an hour a huge table was laid out and the downstairs was occupied by 18 people in total, at first Melanie's parents were shocked but being so laid-back they ended up shrugging and joining in before whispering to us that we will be cleaning up after, I reckon by the end of this, we can clean a lot easier.

After everyone had eaten and all were sitting down the five of us plus Hunter walked together and asked everyone to sit since we had something announce.

Scott's dad joked and said 'I wonder what they'll be singing?' to everybody's amusement, but the whole thing made this kind of scarier then we'd thought. I was stunned silent, how the hell do you tell 12 adults something like this, I knew I should have just told my parents when it all happened but I just couldn't. But I knew I had to start somewhere.

'All 6 of us have been invited to a new school, it's pretty big and very prestigious' I processed hard to think of more to say along these lines 'It's gonna sound crazy… well not too crazy since there's been a little bit here and there we've seen around the world but it's a school for people like us'.

'Honey, you really need to get to the point' Mom spoke, I could tell everyone in the room was thinking the exact same thing as me.

'Mom, I know that you know exactly what I'm talking about, and Dad. I just don't know why this has never come up before'.

'What are you talking about son?' Dad had a look of concern but I could feel that he knew exactly what I was talking about.

'Oh for crying out loud' Melanie stepped past me and let it loose 'The 6 of us have been accepted into Alfea' Mom and Dad definitely knew what we were talking about now 'It's a school for people like us, that's for sure, special people'.

'What is this special your talking about sweetie?' her mum asked, all the parents were getting more and more confused by the second, besides mine, they sort of understood but still looked a hint confused as well, same as the others.

Grabbing my hand Hunter smiled to me and whispered 'Show them, actions speak louder then words'.

Nodding to the others we all walked together and raised our hands into the air, four called 'Magic Winx, Charmix!' while I said 'Magic Winx, Enchantix'. The light from our transformations shone brightly but it was over shortly and in our place where we were once nervous, stood now five strong and confident fairies.

Gasps were heard and eyes bulged, my parents seemed to look proud but at the same time worried, in fact just like I predict, there was a huge look of worry all through the room.

'As you can see, the five of us are in fact fairies, protectors of Earth in fact, we've been so for around two years now or coming up training our powers to become fighters for the greater good' I explained what I could and the looks varied around the room which was still so silent, all the parents trying to process it all.

'Hold up' then up stood Katies father, now this guy is a serious businessman of some sort so I didn't know how this would play out 'Your telling me that my daughter has been hanging with flying freaks for the last two years, I don't stand for this magic shit, it's unholy and just terrible to be exposed to, our children should keep magic in their dreams and learn to grow up'.

'Life on earth is flawed mister, but think how much more flawed it would be if we had darker forces here? Fairies and people from the magical dimension all help protect earth and that's what we're doing, we help protect the people so they aren't exposed to the destructive side'.

'It's all destructive, those Winx pixies caused more harm then good coming here and influencing everybody's minds with this crap, I've had quite enough Katie we're leaving, and you bet we will be sending you to a quiet Christian school far from all this evil magic, that will cleanse you for sure, full security and watched so you never touch any of this again'.

Suddenly everything escalated quickly, arguments thrown around the room, good parent bad parent debates, to be honest more parents seemed to like the idea, it was mainly just Katie's dad and Rachel's mum who disagreed on it all. It was funny how he allowed Katie's bad phase in, all the darkness in her room but wouldn't allow light magic at all.

Hunter told his parents about him being a wizard rather then a fairy and to the parents who would listen we explained our powers to them and everything. Such a nice quiet evening was now a total rave, some of the dads got real up in arms with Katie's and hits were thrown, I put my head inbetween my knees and folded my wings around me, I had not planned for this to happen at all. Mom walked over and put her shoulder on me 'Honey I knew you would probably become a wizard or fairy some day, I just think me and your dad are more shocked that well… its happened, and we didn't know. We've sort of anticipated it for so long, only to find out its old news. That does hurt dear'.

'I'm sorry Mom, I'm really sorry I just didn't know how you would react'.

'I'm proud of you, look at you, an Enchantix fairy. You sacrificed for the greater good, that tells me that I have raised my boy right. You have no idea what this means to us'.

Dad put his arm around me and told me 'You being gay was a blow, we didn't expect that. While we did expect this, we just didn't know it would happen now. But as your mother said we are…' his words were cut off with a loud explosion shattering the whole back section of the house, throwing everyone off guard and to the ground. I thought maybe one of the team just got angry and threw a strong energy ball but when I heard the cackles, fear and anger raced through my body. The witches!

'Everybody stay down!' Scott yelled, all of us were scared out of our minds. All our parents were in this house and these witches were heartless. Plus we had no idea how many more there were this time, if all 12 left had come well we would need a miracle to stay alive. I hugged both my parents and told them both when they got the chance, get out of here and get to safety. Then turning I led the few of us with magic out through the explosion zone and into the sky, only 2 witches awaited.

'Fire Ray!' an oranged dragon-shaped beam left my hands and slammed against one of the witches, she shook it off with ease. The team after my attack all flew wildly throwing their attacks, I heard 'Flower Twister' from Katie and 'Striking Cyclone' from Melanie. Through the air spells were hurled one after the other. I let my dragon loose and shot strong Fire Energy rays at the two villains which caused them both to recoil slightly, but the two were more powerful together so it hardly had an effect. When they saw a clear spot the two joined and shot powerful rays of fire our way, the lot of us dodged quickly only to see they were torching the house that held our parents. The girls let out screams and us boys cried out loudly, Rachel and Katie flew down into the house while the rest of us stood and fought.

'Your gonna pay for that!' Scott was just as furious and shot his attack 'Triple Blast!' three balls of flame hurled though they had hardly any effect at all, poor Scott using his Charmix. I let out my triple blast and it caused a lot more effect, due to the fact my flame was a lot stronger and I also had Enchantix. Hunter flew up and I with a paper he grabbed from his pocket made his move 'Phoenix Fire!' from his palms roared a great red aura that then enveloped his body, it all built up into a ball above his head and with strength he threw with all his might. I must say it had quite a bit of impact on the witches, but they just laughed and threw more flame on the house which was now burning right up. I hoped the two girls were okay, Melanie flew over to Scott and the two combined powers shooting a swirling fire at the witches. While they held that attack I merged with Hunter and threw a 'Dragon Fury' blast. My burning red and his darker red came together and the ball escaped slamming both of the clowns right on. But I could tell Hunter was starting to tire out as it was only his second day on this stuff, and two strong attacks he has used when he should only have been capable of maybe one at the least.

The house erupted and flew everywhere, I caught our foes of guard and telekinetically flung a burning piece of wood at the guy searing his skin slightly. More fear rose within though, I let my guard down for a second and shot inside, with my dragon protecting me from the flames. Inside was not anything I expected one bit, all the parents were safe inside force fields, and standing enclosed in one were Rachel and Katie, but with new outfits and much bigger wings. It made sense that they must have earned their Enchantix, they did show great sacrifice coming in here to save others. I know Faragonda had warned me against this but I really did have to do something and fast so with my feet both firmly on the ground I channelled a Believix fairy spell 'Fire Catcher!' my palms shot up and all the deadly fire slowly became absorbed into a ball above my head, this time I didn't use as much energy since technically it's a spell used on Earth by fairies of Earth. While the parents made their escape me and the girls shot up and adding some of my power I threw all the evil flames right at the evil duo.

'Liana Chain!' Katie threw her first Enchantix spell wrapping the two in strong vines while Rachel conjured up a powerful 'Enchantix Water Energy!' a strong mist of energized water hit and I got the last hit with another 'Dragon Energy' but as the attack shot, from behind me I heard a loud 'Full-Powered Fire!' Scott and Hunter together threw a powerful ball that went side by side with mine sending both the witches to the ground defeated. All of us flew down and walked towards them, finally one spoke.

'So you're the new shadow fire are you' the guy pointed past us all to Hunter who stood there wondering what the hell is up with that. Both witches looked at each other and evilly grinned to each other before disappearing into thin air. I threw flames where they stood just in case they had gone invisible but I knew by then it was far to late. They had teleported far from here.

After all that the five of us untransformed and collapsed to the ground, I could tell Scott and Melanie wished they had helped inside, they looked disappointed as if that was there only opportunity to gain Enchantix but we reassured them both it'll happen when its ready. Together joining the rest of our energy the 6 of us used magic to rebuild the house to its previous state, everything came back together as if it had been untouched. The parentals all came back in and sat us down. After seeing tonights events they agreed it would be best for us to attend Alfea, all were scared of bad things happening to us, but all slowly accepted that this is just what we were destined to do. It was official, the next day the six of us would be in Alfea, permanently. I didn't know though whether to be happy or sad, right now I was torn. I knew something bad was going to happen, I just don't know what or when, just a strong feeling I had inside of me.


	7. Chapter 6

Moving was terrible, not the physical side, with magic my room just fit into my backpack but just the thought that I'm not going down stairs to my parents for dinner each night, that I won't see them much at all. It all sucked so badly. Dad took me into the attic when I woke up and gave me a box, he claimed it was my birthright with items from Domino I could make use with. My world spun and spun, everything was just happening so fast. I can't be here to protect my parents if the witches attack so I'd have to rely fully on Faragonda to hear what exactly is happening these ways, that shit scared me.

I transported myself over to Hunter's to help in pack since his magic might be fine for attack spells but he still needed help here and there, I just waved everything into his bag and rushed home since I wanted to spend every second possible with my parents.

The three of us went out and got coffee talking about my powers and about Domino, a place I have yet to visit, they had been asked if they would like to back by Daphne but both declined saying they've made their lives on earth and would rather stay building them even more.

The day went by so fast and before I knew it, my friends and their families were all standing in the backyard and not a dry eye was in sight, very emotional time. I just hoped the witches had the decency not to interrupt us at such a time. As the sun began to dim the light around a portal to Alfea opened up, Faragonda exited and introduced herself, telling the parents about what we will accomplish at the school and updates on the current threat. She explained how this is no longer battle, but it is war. The witches had attacked more then just us, they had gone after schools such as Lynphea college, Beta Academy, Eraklyon Institute, one witch went into Cloud Tower and killed 3 of its students before stealing their magic. It seems the witches are gaining more and more strength by stealing the powers off dead victims. At the moment they wouldn't enter Alfea as the Winx Club are there and it is the most powerful fairy school in the universe, they might have a chance but one thing that didn't make sense is that they were going through these schools but only killing any witch or wizard at them. All fairies were left unharmed, which made me wonder why they were coming after us and attacked the Oracles, something just didn't make sense. Fairies have more power then witches slightly and it seemed strange they were also only killing and taking magic from NEW witches, Lynphea witches weren't all that, Beta's weren't super powerful, neither are Eraklyon's. There needs to be a reason why they're targeting these small places and massacring them.

Concern from the parents grew even more, Katie's mom who was the only one of her two parents present asked her to many think things over and suggested maybe they just train here instead, but we all knew Alfea is the highest ranking school and is probably our only chance at winning this war. Hunter however was the main concern since he is a wizard, which is like a counter-part of a witch, pretty much just a male witch. With his incredible power they might be after him in a snap, I just hoped it worked the same way as the dragon flame, that his power would only be taken by his own permission.

Gypsy suddenly appeared from nowhere and announced she would be joining us in Alfea, poor Gypsy, wingless and only relying on simple magic. But then again it was her time I suppose since she is quite old and frail, lucky she could get herself here since I can tell she isn't strong enough to get to the magic dimension alone, it made me wanna give back her Emergix but lets face it that the power is safer with us. I knew now the witches took the Oracles out because they were powerful fairies and a threat to their plans though it still made me wonder how they didn't just turn and kick their ass using much more cosmic energies which they potentially could, something just didn't make sense how the witches were 'immune' to Emergix, how they tapped into that much power is a huge wonder.

Finally Faragonda announced our depature, hugs and kisses, love, it all just flourished and the magic it created was pure and powerful. I grabbed Hunters hand and looking back walked through to Alfea, we stood in silence as the others came through then made our way to our dorm.

Arriving into our room I just sprinkled some magic on our briefcases and allowed all the belongings to fly everywhere, I went to throw more magic to arrange everything when Hunter grabbed my hand and cut me off, he sat me down and with that gorgeous smile told me 'Let's arrange the room together, without magic'. So from then until dinner we organized everything top to bottom, we secretly used our powers to bypass Tecnas bedding situation rule and moved them together. After that the alarm rang for dinner in the dining area, it was a massive room with I can't even count how many tables, girls everywhere. It was sort of weird being one of the three only guy students at this school, Scott seemed to love it being straight and all but I don't know I guess I'd just have to get used to it. Once satisfied we all just piled back to the dorm and hung in the lounge area talking about how our days would play out tomorrow it was strange, we had every class together except one, it was explained our one separate class from the rest would be a separate skill only the one of us would each do and maybe teach the rest of the team in time.

Mine would be Potion making, Scott's was charms which was sort of like Magic 101 but it was a little more advanced, Melanie was taking flight lessons as she was the fairy of air so she could probably fly a lot faster then all of us obviously it would need to be trained and I do know for a fact Enchantix gives much more velocity, Katie lucky bitch got a non-magic class where she just did the theory side of magic, while Rachel would be taking a class where she would be able to harness other natural fairy abilities outside of her powers such as Telekinesis, seeing the future and using divination, teleportation, healing, and all the rest. Hunter on the other hand would spend his extra class at Cloud Tower, he'd be teleported there just for an hour to learn a few things about his powers and controlling them since Professor Griffin was the magical expert when it came to dark powers, but he would be taught to use them without malevolence.

When I grew tired I made sure everyone knew it letting out a massive yawn before floating into the room and changing quickly into boxers before jumping into bed, Hunter joined me and cuddled up as we drifted off. In my dream I saw darkness everywhere, I saw faces just appearing and disappearing all laughing wickedly, I recognized some but at the same time for some reason things weren't clicking in my brain. It was as if somebody was messing with my head, sitting in the dream I thought of who could be doing this, over the years I had learnt to lucid dream so I had some control over what I did in them but somehow somebody else was controlling the scenery. Hunter blazed into my mind but I shook it off, though it made some sort of sense as he did have his hand on my head in the physical world but we both know that he loves me and isn't advanced enough for it, I knew witches were behind this, what did they even want with me and my team? Why us, what makes us so special to have 12 evil witches wanting to kill us? Then infront of me stood a very familiar face, this time I knew who it was properly.

'Balator?' I questioned wondering how real this was. He just smiled and begun to speak 'Jacob, I'm glad I was able to connect with you, I'm unable to tell you the full story as I only have seconds left but I must say this right now… Observe what the witches are doing and copy their lead, protect your team cause one will fail and pay the ultimate price, and be careful because the people you think you can trust most are your true destroyers'.

He exploded into dust after that and I forced myself awake, the sun was up anyway. I shook my man a little but the lazy bastard wouldn't move, with a groan I pushed myself out of bed to begin my day, had a quick wash and brushed my teeth, fixed my hair up and got some clothes on. I poured some coffee and had it ready for my boy when he decided to wake up, sitting out on the porch I played through Balators words again. Copy the witches lead, what the hell is he talking about? Kill fairies and steal their powers, torture people, maybe I just imagined it but something seemed real. One of us paying the price, what did that even mean? My inhibitions had been right, something was up but now I needed to figure out what.

After breakfast I went to my solo class of potion making, girls all in my class and all wanted to chat to the new boy, telling them I was gay made them even more interested. I met Cady, Roberta and Carrie who were all fairies from the planet Celara, which is more defense based rather then attack, they had powerful shielding abilities and could force their shields out to attack. I was able to create a successful sound blocking potion which silenced whoever I threw it at for a few minutes which only took a few oils and a drop of my magic. Then I was taught a simple healing potion, I had the dragon from within cut me slightly just to check if it would work and sure enough it did. After that was gym, I met up with the team and transformed before stepping on to our platforms for an assessment, it was straight forward really just to see our strengths so we just threw attacks and spells at objects flying by though we could fly around and attack these orbs ourselves. It was like a competition on who could destroy the most though we could only destroy ONE per spell. I flew off and chucked a 'Dragon Fury' attack at one shattering it, I saw Hunter from the corner of my eye using some of the new skills he'd just learnt to shoot his power at another, in the end Katie took it out using her magic to create multiple whips effectively taking out more then half of the floating orbs.

Classes went by and the afternoon just repeated, I called my parents after dinner and gave them both updates about how things were going for me then left it at that, lying in bed next to my man all I could think about was last nights dream. Just something was way off, Hunter however knew a small and satisfying distraction to get his mind off it all, a kiss between the two turned deeper and as the clothes came off well the lights went off.


	8. Chapter 7

I woke up with messy hair and everything next to my equally nude boyfriend, quickly I got up to get changed and continued my daily routine when something hit me, a vision just flashed in my mind of the witches all standing around a great fire, I saw a spirit rising then this time Jiminy was standing in front of me and told me 'Come on Jacob, you need to figure it faster before it's too late'. I was pulled from the vision and just stood stunned for a couple seconds, the Oracles should just tell me what's gonna happen rather then make me have to guess but then I guess that's just what being a leader is about, while I wasn't the official leader of our team it did feel like they looked up to me in that way so it made sense the Oracles would come to me. I had to figure out a way to unlock a higher form because Enchantix was not gonna be enough but there were so many to pick from I couldn't possibly choose. I secretly desired the Emergix transformation though, it would mean I wouldn't have to fight to train my powers as much because they would already be infinite. It made me think when the universe would choose the next Oracles but it made sense I wouldn't be one of them plus the fourth Oracle who the witches took, Cassandra, is probably still out there and alive so theres a chance the cycle probably won't be moving on anytime soon. Bloom would obviously be the next one up for the job, if not the whole Winx Club with all their power and strength.

Sirenix was powerful, I could look into finding that power and maybe using it. I died once so I might also be able to tap into the magical transformation of Spiritix though I think that's only for those who are fully dead, and I think it's a lot of work to get it. It allows a dead person to return to the land of the living but they'll be anchored to both sides of both the living realm and the spirits. They can draw power from the spirit realm to use powerful magic at their will. Guardianix would be mint, due to the fact it gives you full unlimited reign over your magic and you become a full on protector, its sort of like the ones who fight at the front of an army. You become important and your magic is just limitless.

'Hunter get up, you have to get to Cloud Tower!' I called since he was sure taking his damn time to wake. Rolling my eyes I walked over and gave him a shake, he groaned loudly and I saw a flash of red coming from his own eyes. I stood back cautiously but panic filled my body 'Hunter get up!' but he started to shake and convulse. My eyes went wide as I put my hands on him and begun to shake him myself 'Wake up!' I screamed this time shaking with all my might and banged on his chest, then I put my hands to his head and released magic into him reaching through his psyche and pulling him out of this trance. He sat up with a flash but with a yell the red aura of his Shadow Fire shone brightly and struck out demolishing bits of the room and sending me flying into the door which then shattered and got me landing on the balcony area.

He got up and raced over 'Jacob! I'm sorry, are you okay? Shit!' I whined as I shook the pain off to stand up, I frowned at him then pushed right past and used my powers to fix the room back to its previous state before walking right out into the hallways. Rachel followed and asked what all the banging was about, I didn't want to talk about it one bit so I just ignored and went to my first class after breakfast which I ate alone. I shouldn't be angry since it was just an accident but I just was, I think it was since my guard was down and I didn't expect it, who knows what else could happen if I let it down again.

When we'd finished up for the day I went into Magix alone to study in the library and somehow Hunter found me as I read through the book of fairy forms.

'Babe I'm really sorry I don't even know what happened' I loved the guy so much so I just pressed against him and gave him a kiss before carrying on with my book. 'What you reading?'.

'Just about all the different fairy forms, if we want to take on the witches well Enchantix is just not enough. I've been getting dreams and stuff that don't make sense so I'm guessing finding a stronger fairy form and becoming more powerful will make them stop'.

'I've been getting dreams too that don't add up. Last nights, the one I couldn't wake from it was the coven of witches and I recognized two from that night they attacked. They were standing in a cave and beckoning me to join them. There was a fairy in a cage who looked so old but still strong, I told them no and tried getting away but they wrapped magic around me and refused to let me leave. They had one of the team in another cage and they put them in the fire. I can't tell who it was, but I think it might be out of Melanie or Scott because the figure had smaller wings, not like the ones you, Rachel and Katie have. They killed whoever it was Jacob, then they drew magic from them. It felt real, like it was something going to happen'.

It made sense now a little, one will pay the ultimate price and needs protection. Reason I had to work even harder now and faster so I could protect them. My phone vibrated and Faragonda told me to bring Hunter back to Alfea immediately. So putting I opened a portal to lead straight there and landed right outside the gates. When we got to her office Bloom awaited with her smiling her usual bright smile, Faragonda explained that she wants to break the blockage in Hunters brain to see what is hidden, Hunter was nervous at first with the procedure but wanting to know more about his past and everything agreed on it.

I took a seat infront of him and held his hands, I was told to maybe channel some magic into him just to strengthen Faragonda and Bloom a little more while they worked on him, together they put their palms against his temples and shut their eyes, I too shut mine in hopes I'll maybe see a glimpse of something by connecting with their magic source but had a tiny amount of trouble, I did however see a force field and noticed the two were trying to attack it without too much luck so I sent in the dragon flame and allowed it to shatter the block. I don't get why Bloom didn't just do that, I guess it's true that I do overuse the dragon but it's just like a third arm of mine I suppose. Suddenly I connected with everything they saw, Darkar chasing a fairy who was holding a baby, darkness everywhere. I saw the fairy going through a portal and landing inside some park, I saw her handing the child too what looked like Hunters parents. They cuddled and calmed the fairy, then she turned to leave before asking one last thing, if she could see the child. The three of us braced ourselves as the woman looked down to her baby one last time, I saw someone slightly but everything then just cut off. Bloom jumped back in shock as did Faragonda, then she ran out the door yelling under her breath 'shit shit shit!'.

'What's going on? What happened?' I asked as I tapped Hunter to wake up since he was in such a deep trance but Faragonda just bowed her head and slowly shook it.

'It appears Hunters mother is somebody that we know very well, someone I may not name as it is not my business but she will come forward. Don't you worry about that'.

Someone we know! Great now this to deal with, the universe was not loving me at the moment at all, sure its not really my problem but I'm always there for my team and make it my problem.

The doors opened again and I expected Bloom to walk back in, instead I found the team all standing infront of me all looking beaten up.

'What's going on?' I asked looking at them in this state.

Katie stepped forward and explained 'The witches ambushed us in the gym while we were just having a small training session. Only 2 of them again but they outnumbered us'.

I saw something different here, it took me a few seconds to process when I stood up in alarm and asked 'Where's Scott?!'.

The girls were in tears already but when the question left my lips their sobs just intensified, it was like I'd been hit hard in the chest, I doubled over to the ground and punched the damn thing over and over yelling 'No no no no! Scott!'.

Scott's POV

I awoke in a dark room, I was in my Charmix but chained up. I felt weak, everything was so cold. I had no source of heat so it made sense I was weakening since I am the fairy of fire. Then 12 figures walked out towards me, in the corner I noticed Cassandra standing eyes wide open with shock as she rattled at her cage doors. The witches chanted some spell all together and loudly, I tried sitting down as I let out screams of pain that were going through my head but the ropes binding me kept me still. I just hope Jacob and them come soon, I closed my eyes through the pain and sent out a telepathic message of help.


	9. Chapter 8

**So this chapter will sort of go between Hunter and Scott's POV because as I said every 4****th**** chapter I want to focus on someone other then the main character.**

Scott POV

The pain had caused me to pass out and I was no longer in my Charmix, instead I was in a dirty robe with nothing on underneath still tied to this post. There weren't as many witches now as before, only 4 sat in here playing around with dark magic spells together, reading through grimorie's and targeting a map which showed different schools in the magic dimension. That's when one witch floated through the opening with what looked like a guy that had a slit throat. She hurled his body into a fire she created and the others stood around it, a purple and dark aura escaped the fire and went into their bodies as they howled with sadistic happiness. I struggled against the ropes, releasing fire from my palms to try burn through with no success. Focusing on the fire I made it spread through my body and then turned the heat right up, I forced it from myself and hit one of the witches in the face scalding her deeply. The robe never burned off thank goodness but now I had 5 witches to worry about, I was tied up and they had full advantage, I felt a whack across my mouth and a knee slam me inbetween my legs. I let out a moan of pain and they just laughed at me, one had the nerve to spit at me before they sat back down and continued what they were doing before. I felt helpless, I called out again to Jacob in hopes he'll hear me and the team would come save me. That's when I heard Cassandra in my head 'Scott'.

I looked up and over to her and she just smiled 'Scott, you can use your powers I see' I nodded 'Mine are weak and I can't use them on these bars, I need your help. We could have a chance at this if you can free me' I mouthed to her HOW? 'Use your imagination'. She then gestured and tapped the lock to her cage. I realized what I could do, I conjured the tiniest flame and used my mind to guide it around the witches, it took me a few minutes but I got it inside the lock. I started to feel even weaker but the heat from the fire that witch had conjured recharged me slightly. Using my magic I poured more heat into the flame and it begun to scorch. READY, I mouthed to Cassandra and she just grinned with a slight nod bracing herself.

I then yelled 'GO!' and swiftly she kicked at the door before running as fast as she could towards the opening and pushing off with her wings. I saw her speed away and the 5 witches raced after her, I prayed she be okay so I took this opportunity to light my body on fire again and this time intensify the flames to the hottest degree I could, I heard a snap and so I pulled myself forward and let myself free. Hollering I ran for the opening and realized we were in a cave above a high cliff, I threw myself out and went to transform only to feel a ball smack me just before the words left my mouth. I went and slammed into a tree as that witch from the other night flew down to me, I dropped whacking branches one by one before slamming into the ground below. But I had gotten this far and refused to give up now, quickly I called 'Magic Winx, Charmix!' transformed and flew through the forest as fast as I could go. He flew after me throwing spell after spell my way. I called out in my mind to Jacob now that I was at full power for help once again.

Hunter POV

The girls and Jacob had all transformed and were at the gate when we saw purple beams in the forest and fire blazing out. Quickly we flew in, Jacob told us he heard Scott calling to him with his mind and that we had to hurry. Poor guy was under so much stress, lately I've been thinking if it was a good idea I was here, if I left I'd be just one less thing for him to worry about.

Then Scott flew past and saw us, the guy witch got a ball of dragon energy thrown directly at his chest causing him to lose altitude slightly before skidding on the ground face-first. We surrounded him as our other fire member came back to join us, Jacob told me I could join in the spell by connecting my magic with theirs. We held hands around him and let our power flow between us all, then Jacob called out 'Winx, Enchantix Convergence!' It hit me hard then softened as I lent my strength to them as the spell grew stronger, it slammed into the witch making him scream as the beam just grew brighter and brighter. That's when we saw it, a face we all knew standing in the woods with a big smirk on her face, pointing her hand I think she said 'Emergix Wave!' the spell we were casting broke and she sent us all scattering everywhere, trees broke from their resting places and I saw one land on a member of our team which caused one of us to scream. The lot of us just lay there powerless and I heard before passing out 'Gypsy, how could you?'.

Scott POV

The hit just sent all of us everywhere, then everything went black for me when a tree not very big but kind of heavy landed right on top of me causing me to become winded but also black out, I saw Gypsy at the scene. The last thing I felt was confusion.

When I woke up I was back in the cave, the team were here as well with me but they were in cages and not tied like me. I guess Cassandra had gotten away. Gypsy was here though, that's when I noticed there were 11 witches and her, it made me sick. She was the 12th witch! But how? She is a fairy, and why? Why would she do this to us?

'You stupid fairies' she laughed loudly 'Thinking you could really destroy us, oohh and I'm guessing your thinking why I'm here aren't you?'.

Loud yells of protest came from the cage my friends were all stuck in but they were hit with a silencing potion she made.

'I am a fairy, yes. But not a good one at the slightest, you see, these are my family. All 13 of us are here now, after one of us perished at your hands it meant I had to step in and reveal who I really am' she grinned and shook her head laughing 'I am in fact Darkar's sister. I am the fairy of evil, but I was able to trick the universe. The universe just thought I was powerful and worthy, so it granted me Emergix, over the years I've found all my family and brought them together. I felt terrible for my brother when he was killed by those stupid Winx bitches. But now we're all here, more powerful then he ever was and we will be taking over everything'.

The silence potion wore off and Jacob spoke 'How do you even have magic? We have all your power?' he made a good point with that.

She just rolled her eyes and snapped back 'You really believe that you would actually have my powers of Emergix? I only gave each of you fools not even a tear drop of the power. It was such a funny sight to watch you all thinking you guys were the shit'.

Our anger blazed, when I decided to put my 10 cents in 'I think your age is catching up to you Gypsy, there's only 12 witches here'.

She shook her head and smiled wickedly before opening up the cage and pulling Hunter from it 'Nope, if you listened right I said we are Darkar's family, with sweet Hunter here we are now complete'.

I gasped and everyone stood stunned, including Hunter who pulled away and stumbled back holding on to the cage.

Hunter POV

What?! The witches, my family!

'I will never join you evil… evil… shits!' I yelled in rage trying to figure a way to free my team.

'Oh yes you will darling, and today. Please, grab hands with us Hunter, take your rightful place dear' Gypsy said offering her hand out to me. I was very confused, everything just seemed off. I snatched my hand away when I felt something else, it was a magical force definitely but it fueled the air around, my familys collective power. Shadow Fire just blazing everywhere so taking a leap of faith I sucked a piece from the aura I guess only I could see and lashed out at the lock to the new cage. I got two good whacks in when I was thrown down, standing I went to attack the lot of them directly yelling a spell Jacob taught me 'Full Fire Energy!' I pulled some magic from around into me and then let it all burst out knocking the witches down for a second. I smashed the lock open and my friends freed themselves but just as they escaped everything just happened. Scott's ropes blasted open, the witches ran around the fire and he was thrown in. Scott being the fairy of fire was immune to its effects so he just sat there still, trying his best to get free. Our team fired spells but the witches had a strong energy field up with all their magic combined. So I decided I could attack because I was apart of the family I could break through, sucking up more and more collective magic I yelled 'Shadow Flame Sphere!' red fire shot from my body and caused an explosion which was to harm only the witches, that's when I felt it. One witch wasn't using her magic at all! I tried through the smoke to track which witch it was, but before I could I felt my spell being redirected and crushed into energy using to fuel whatever chant they were making. Gypsy turned to me and said 'Thanks'.

The flames Scott sat in turned black and he let out a scream that made my spine tingle. Our team slammed desperately all yelling trying to break the field, the dragon flame blazed against it with all its might. But nothing budged, I threw attacks at my 'family' trying to destroy at least one of them hopefully to save our friend I knocked one girl down and was able to rush through that gap, Scott was crying as the fire scorched his skin which created a disgusting stench in the air. I went to grab him only to be thrown out of the cave. Using my magic I joined in with the rest to attack, then we heard a final cry as our team mate erupted into dust. All of us let out a scream as the witches begun to suck his orange energy from the air and pour it into their own magic before they just, vanished. The collective power was all gone so I could no longer tap into it, all that was left was a burnt up black skeleton of our friend. Everything happened so fast, I looked to Jacob but he was no longer crying, he just stood there with an empty look on his face, it was a huge look of defeat. I wrapped my arms around him but he pushed me off, he walked out and just flew off the side screaming and shooting beams and balls of flames everywhere scattering through the woods. He let all his anger out just flapping his arms throwing spell after spell at nothing, till all his energy was sapped and he fell. I jumped after him snatching the guy up and embracing him tenderly, he cried out for his lost friend and buried his head into my shoulder. The others all just stood hugging each other together, expressing their grief.


	10. Chapter 9

The funeral was so full of sorrow, his family were infuriated with all of us for coming here. They blamed us and I couldn't help but accept that. If we had never come he would still be alive and not just a scorched corpse in the small box that Katie constructed with her earth powers. I had been silent the last few days, Hunter hadn't taken his arms from around me nearly the whole time. Rachel wasn't even here at the funeral because instead she had a mission to go on by herself, so much for a team.

Once it was all over Scott's parents took him home through the portal, the distressed look on their faces just killed me but I was glad they accepted a hug at the least, I had tried everything to bring Scott back but magic just couldn't fix this problem. The team minus two all huddled together as our friend departed from us for the last time.

Just another day that passed on by rapidly, I thought of spells I could try or just anything to take my mind off things. As I dreamed I called for Balator and he appeared.

'I am so sorry for your loss Jacob, I can't even bare to think what your going through' I was glad he was at least understanding of the situation.

'Can I see him?' I asked, hoping maybe he would be able to summon Scott's spirit to me.

The goof smiled and shook his head 'That's impossible young one'.

'Why? Just for a minute, please. I feel I've failed him and everyone I just need… Peace'.

'Its impossible because Scott hasn't appeared on the other side'.

My eyes blazed open, what! 'What do you mean? where is he?'.

'You need to figure that out for yourself, think about it Jacob, spirit that hasn't moved on is obviously…' then he left me to think, I woke up quickly and threw myself out of bed. His spirit was still here, I shook Hunter awake and transformed into my Enchantix. Swinging the doors open I flew out, quickly the guy flew right after me. He asked no questions on where though, we landed in the cave where horrible memories were held.

I put my hand out and asked Hunter to let me feel his energy, when I gained access I spread it around as a base then using the dragon flame I cast a spell I had read about 'Guardians of the Spirit realm, hear and guide my plea. When the call I speak leaves my mouth please bring my friend to me. Other souls who hear my call are not unwelcome in this place. Only the one known as Scott may enter sacred space'. I stood there for a second and looked around but saw nothing, I then told Hunter to say the words with me. I recited them to him and we held hands, this time saying the spell twice just in case. I felt a roar and lights begun to flash through the dark room, then I saw him just sitting there in the corner looking around at everything.

'Scott!' I walked over to embrace the guy but went straight through him.

'Being dead sucks' he moaned 'I just sit here all day and can't leave, it's boring'.

'Well that's why I've come, I wanna set you free'.

He lit up and asked me 'How?'.

I told him I knew a spell to help him move on, but I wanted to know if he would be able to track where his power is now so we could find the witches.

'No need, I took my power back just as they left' he opened his hands to a glowing crystal which floated between both palms 'When I left my body I just quickly snatched it back as they were leaving, I hated watching you all so sad as I just stood beside you all, unable to comfort any of you'.

'I need to find a way to bring you back, but it'll take some time but I have something else I can do for now though I know you probably won't like it'.

He looked at me sidewards and grabbing Hunters hand I tapped into his dark energy, he tried to pull away but in desperation I binded him to me. I felt his magic flow into me as I stole it without his permission, then I swiped at Scott and quickly spoke the spell 'transfer this soul into this vessel, let him come without wrestle, make it easy and make it fine, with my body make him mine!' then I used a second spell 'Veniat in me spiritus invoco tenebris magicae!' darkness overwhelmed me, the dark magic filled my veins. My eyes rolled backwards and I started to convulse as surge after surge went through me, Scott yelled out a final time but I knew his spirit didn't truly pass on.

I opened my eyes but instead of him infront of me, I saw myself standing there in Enchantix. My body's head shook and spoke 'Jacob! What have you done?!'.

I couldn't believe that it had actually worked, I was able to successfully channel dark energy to cast a spell 'You can live now, we can both use my body together. It's better this way'.

Hunter was gob smacked and didn't know what to even say, Scott didn't look happy. I could see it on my face. 'Not like this Jacob, you need to figure out something else'.

'Yeah, you never let me finish'.

I walked up to my body and held my hand out to the left temple of my physical body and then in seconds I was back in with Scott outside of it. 'Can you see him Hunter?'.

All he did was nod, both of us were amazed at what I'd done.

'I'm alive' Scott's mouth opened wide as he begun to look slightly excited but I cut him off by shaking my head 'Unfortunately not man'.

'What do you mean? I feel alive, and you guys can both see me'.

'Your among the living but you aren't really alive, but you could be again. I was doing study on the ancient transformations and found Spiritix. Only the dead can achieve it if connected to strong magical energy and since your bound to my body you now have a connection to my powers and that there boy is your connection. But it is up to you now to figure out how to get the power'.

I was sort of just figuring this all out as I spoke but slowly it all begun to make total sense, I now had power in the spirit realm and he had power in this land, if we tried together hard enough we might just be able to get him Spiritix and get him back to life. It seemed simple enough he just had to prove that he was worthy of living again, that he had purpose and that he knows who he really is. The laws were strict, but luckily his purpose is to help destroy the witches and stop their evil from spreading, he needed to be here with us and he is a protector. We all knew this so I expected he'd change straight away but the universe did need more proof first.

The three of us flew back to the school and Scott went to his former room, though he wouldn't exactly sleep he didn't wanna stay around me and Hunter for too long. I jumped back into bed feeling like a weight had been lifted off me and tried to cuddle up to Hunter but he pulled away from me and turned his back on me. Ouch!

I put my hand on his shoulder but he just flicked it off and told me to leave him alone.

'What's wrong?' I asked him, I didn't really see the big problem. Angrily he turned to me and let it out.

'You used power that wasn't yours Jacob!'.

'To bring our friend back, why would you be mad at that? It was a good thing'.

'No it wasn't. It wasn't good because you used dark magic to get what you wanted, don't you see that you also affected me. Now all this darkness is coming forward even more from me and you just had to push it further'.

'I'm sorry, I really am I was just so desperate to have him back with us, I had to do what I could'.

'Which included betraying me and my trust'.

His words were really tough, I felt a few tears well up as I took in what I had really done with all this. I went to touch him, just to feel his embrace but he said the most horrible thing I'd heard from him. As I touched him he full on whacked my arm away and yelled 'fuck off!'. I jumped back a little, stunned at this outburst. Then our bed split and became two, and they separated into two halves one on each side of the room, I turned away and put my arms around myself and let the tears silently stream down my face.

Hunter's POV

I know I took it a little far, but he had no right to do this to me. It was twisted and for a second there the Jacob I fell in love with was gone, I just saw a dark demon draining magic from my body malevolently. It was horrible and I was scared cause I felt the darkness coming on but I couldn't let go as he used magic to bind my hands to him.

I still don't understand why that Gypsy woman betrayed the team though, I heard them talk a few times before having great concern for her and high respect level. So much thinking, I could hear Jacob but I really just needed my own space for a little bit, I used a bit of magic to pull off a Transmutation spell disappearing from my bed into the forest outside.

I hear a message coming through to my head from Jacob but I shook it off as I took flight, only having started magic I guess I wasn't that powerful but flying was simple as ABC's for me now. I may have to use words to command my intent for a bit though, the others use their magic without using any if it's just simple stuff but I have to explain to my magic exactly what I would like it to do.

I landed down Lake Roccaluce and noticed a glow emanating coming from the depths. 'spiritus Aquæ' I called summoning a bubble of water around me as I dove into the freezing water, I swum and followed exactly where the light was coming from. A pink-purple rock glowed as a fairy flew in place, I heard something about 'Now a Sirenix fairy' as a portal opened wide up, she flew through. Quickly I pushed myself forward and fell in with her, bubbles all passed by me at rapid speeds as her former outfit changed to something new. Longer hair with streaks of colour, mermaid skinned clothing with shell-shaped wings. She spun around and I knew exactly who I was looking at… 'Rachel?'.

Jacob's POV

He just transmitted himself right out of here, I felt more alone then ever. I flew around for a little bit to find him but nothing came up so I just landed in Magix and got some snacks to feed my feelings with. I can't believe I had messed up that bad and like I clearly had the best of intentions it just, didn't work out the way I wanted it to.

Rachel is who knows where and Scott is barely living, Hunter's out, only three of us now. Melanie, Katie and I. That's when I saw a dark figure from the corner of my eye, putting down my chicken wing I created flames in both my hands as one of the witches walked through the door. Throwing my hands forward I blasted her ass into the wall, but surprisingly she never fought back. The young witch that looked around 17 just shook it off as she regained balance and came my way, I gave my wings a small flick and rose into the air aiding myself with more flame at the ready. I examined this girl more closely with her burnt blonde hair and brown eyes, similar appearance to my Hunter but instead of the identical smirk the witches usually had, this girl had nothing but fear plastered on her face watching as my dragon swirled its way around my body.

'Stop! Please' she pleaded dropping down protecting herself with a dark shield curled up into a ball. At once my powers all diminished as I dropped down to the ground, something was off about this girl. I knew there was a weak link in that coven and someone who was not using their powers that terrible day, and here she was kneeling at my feet.

Hunter's POV

Rachel just fluttered there with a whole new transformation named Sirenix. She told me about all the stuff that happened in the few days since she left, following stories from the Winx adventures and how they received it which just made the whole thing so much easier. Reason why Sirenix is so hard to get these days since only a certain few are given the opportunity. Now she was even more in touch with her water-based powers being a fully fledged Fairy of Water, I couldn't help but feel so proud of her. The Fairy of Water, it just sent a chill down my spine. She showed me just how in touch with water she now is, showing me little tricks she was now able to do with her magic and just a small amount of strength she now possessed, gets me excited being able to watch her in full on action showing the full strength. It made me jealous at the same time, everyone except me is a fairy in the team and I don't get cool wings or transformations to get stronger, my power just grows but it just looks so much easier. It made me want to storm into Faragonda's office and demand her to help me become a hybrid fairy like her. Witch turned fairy, I could become a wizard turned fairy as I did have a small bit of fairy blood within me. If I trained enough I might even skip Winx and go straight to Enchantix, who knows?


	11. Chapter 10

Hunter came back in a few hours later. I had been up searching through Spiritix and tried finding ways of activating it early since well, having Scott tethered to me was using up my energy. Luckily I was a divine being as I had the dragon flame and so hardly anything was being used but if the witches attacked I would need every ounce of it. I turned away when Hunter was present, coming in through the actual door this time but my bed begun to move as I found myself right back beside him. He put his hand on me which made me sob the tiniest bit as he whispered into my ear 'I'm sorry babe'.

I turned to him quickly and frickin slammed my body against him as I pulled him in close softly crying into his shoulder, I shook my head and told him 'No I'm sorry, I did this to you and it wasn't right. I had no right. I was desperate and…' his finger met my lips as he silently shushed me.

'I love you' was all he said before his head leaned forward, took away his finger and replaced it with his lips. Everything felt right then, his love radiated through me just like magic did. It just flowed right into my body and wouldn't escape.

I removed his shirt and tossed it to the ground as I rolled so I was above him, I pulled away from the kiss as this power flowed through me and smiled at him, which he did in return. We took this time to just look at each other and taking in every little detail of the two of us 'Make love to me' I asked him quietly. He nodded with a grin and within minutes that love I felt turned so powerfully unbearable, it didn't just flow into me it was like I wanted to throw spells everywhere to get it all out. This was perfection, everything about my life with my man right now was nothing more then perfect. I loved Hunter, he was my one and only.

The sun broke out and seeped through the room, usually I would get up and glam up for the day before this but I just didn't want to do anything today. I didn't want to use any magic at all, just lie here with my honey and just be with him. It was cut short with screams from the girls, obviously Scott had made his appearance though I could here their disappointed tones as they discovered they just went straight through him. Hunter had told me that we'd just keep it all to ourselves what had happened, not bother going into past negatives. I felt him shake softly as he woke up, yawning loudly as he put an arm over me. I lay my head down on his chest as he put his fingers through my hair scratching my scalp really softly like how a mother would to her son. I just smiled to myself as I heard the happiness outside the door that was then flung open as they all piled in, I blasted them with a touch of telekinesis right back out since the two of us were still very much nude and it would just feel a touch awkward. I kissed my boy before rushing over to chuck on… anything. I didn't bother picking out anything perfect because I'd already had my night of perfection. We went to our first class then got to the gym to transform, Two of us in Enchantix, One in Charmix but for some reason Rachel hadn't transformed which was odd since she usually did it with us together. Scott couldn't transform since he was only a spirit and would need to possess me to train, Rachel stepped forward and gazed at Hunter and commanded her magic saying 'Magic Winx' there was a pause in her voice as she put her hands into fists and said 'Sirenix!'

I gasped and went as bulge eyed as everyone else when the words left her mouth, my heart raced as I wondered what was going on. Light shone as she was enveloped in aquatic energy before emerging with her new outfit. In the ten minutes before class started she filled us in on how she went through oceans in the week she'd been gone to obtain this and through the class showed us just how powerful she now was, it was just incredible to see her and how well she had developed.

When the day was through Hunter transported us all the way to Magix and we went out, magic-free just a regular date doing what normal couples would. I saw Roberta from Potions class there and introduced her too my boyfriend and everything, but she carried on soon after giving us our alone time. We decide to see a movie, which was the first in a three-part series called 'The Fate Of Bloom' which was just a remake of Bloom's first time at Alfea and how the Trix discovered her dragon flame and all. Those evil Trix did so much crap to those girls, but good always prevails in the end I guess, they're all gone now so that's that. Once the movie ended we grabbed pizza to go and made our way back to Alfea through public transport rather then just transmutating. I never told him about my encounter last night though with his probably sister, how she was telling me the reason they're immune to Emergix is because they wield it's power from Gypsy who was trying to steal Cassandra's for more strength but it's not a power that can just be taken. She told me she hates being a witch, that it makes her feel sick and tired, she told me she wanted to be a fairy but her family forced her into this lifestyle. Her name was Precious and she was taken from her house when she came of age, the witches couldn't just take Hunter because of us fairies, that's why they attacked that day I got my Enchantix, because they wanted to dispose of me to get him, till the rest of the team came. I was the one they really wanted to get at for vanquishing their sister or whatever. This girl was pleading for help I could hear, she just wanted a place where she belonged. I made up a plan with her for when we next met, something that might just give her that happy ending.

We got back and chilled with the team in our lounge area, talking about everything besides the witches. They wanted to know how Scott is even here and the full story but I refused to tell it. Hunter left us for awhile saying he needed to go talk to Faragonda. I made some more magic in the room for tonight, I wanted everything to be special cause I wanted to feel what I did last night again so I set up candles everywhere and lit them all up. Roses petals I threw right through the room and lay out chocolates and just cute stuff like that for him, I wanted everything to be perfect. I showered up and got myself looking my best when Hunter walked through the door, I felt mixed emotions when I saw him. I asked 'What's wrong?' but he just shook his head. I walked over and grabbed his hand and brought him over to our bed. I asked if he'd let me see then, this time nodding. So using magic I reached into his head.

Hunter's POV

I opened the doors to Faragonda's office and walked in, I got there and talked about my desire to change into a fairy but she said at this time, it isn't a good idea because having a wizard in the team would be the better advantage since I could break their defences easier. She told me when the witches were all vanquished then she would look into getting me the change but for now I was better served as a wizard. I just nodded and begun to walk out when she called me back.

'Hunter, there is something I feel you must know' I turned and sat back down looking at her, I didn't know what she was talking about at all.

'What might that be?' I questioned with an eyebrow raised.

'Bloom' she said under her breath 'I think it's time. Hold up Hunter while we wait for her'.

She offered me a drink and set up snacks but I didn't touch anything, I just wanted to know what she was talking about and NOW. It seemed like forever since the woman made her appearance, and she looked nervous.

'Hunter the reason your really here today is because, we've tracked down your mother'.

I went cold for a minute there as I took in her words 'Wh-what? Who? Where is she?'.

'She is standing outside the door, but it's up to you now if you'd like to meet her, you don't have to. If you don't want to know we respect your decision'.

I stood and paced around the room, everything was clicking but I just felt all was moving so fast, I then went back to sitting before I fully decided to have a look for myself. Bloom asked me if I'm sure. I just kept walking anyways, I lay my hand on the door handle and opened up to find… Professor Daphne, the nymph of Sirenix. She stood there looking at me with a soft look. I didn't know what to do, I stood there and saw our identical features, we just looked at each other for ages before she came and embraced me.

An embrace from my real mother felt different, it was much warmer then any other hug. I couldn't even… It was just, nice. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she told me 'I want to give you some space, just to take this all in. I'm so sorry I never said anything sooner, I really am'.

'When can I see you again?.

'Soon, tomorrow I'll come to you. We'll go out and spend some time together. I love you Hunter'.

I wasn't sure if she did, she had only just met me but something about hearing the words just sent a chill through me. It wasn't just a usual chill though, it was something else for sure.

Jacob's POV

'Wow, you actually met her? That's amazing! Daphne even, that means you're heir to the dragons flame after Bloom since you're a direct connection to the royal bloodline of Domino'.

I stopped when I noticed it was probably to much for him to hear at the moment, instead I just hugged him again and rested him onto my chest this time, I guess tonights antics were off as the two of us just held each other as we fell off to sleep.


End file.
